A Boring Night Suddenly isn't so Boring 2
by Ms. Digi Gurl Weirdo
Summary: Uhh...if I say *anything*, I'll give away the whole storyline, so you'll have to read it yourself! This is kinda sad...ok I'll shut up now.


A Boring Night Suddenly Isn't So Boring 2

"Does anyone have any mangos? I have a sudden craving for them," Sora said during lunch. 

"Me too," Mimi said. 

"No, but we could go get you some!" Agumon told her. 

"Thanks!" 

"No problem!" Agumon and the other digimon went in the forest searching for mangos. 

"I guess today would be as good as any day to say this but, umm, Sora I think you've gained some weight since last week." Koushiro said. 

"Yeah, and you too Mimi," Jyou told her. 

"Oh SHIT," Mimi said, "Sora, Yamato, Taichi, may I talk to you for a moment?" 

They got up and walked into the forest. 

"Ok...last week. You know what we did. We haven't even eaten that much, and we're noticably gaining weight. I could definitely see it in you Sora. Problem is, only our stomachs are looking bigger; the rest of us looks normal. Add the craving for mangos and the vomiting, and there's only one explanation." Mimi said. 

Sora caught on. "We've got to be pregnant." 

"WHAT!?!?" both Taichi and Yamato yelled. 

"This can't be! No...NO! If anyone figures it out," Taichi trailed off. 

"How are we going to cover this....Jyou's the only doctor here, and two girls got pregnant at the same time. That's just great. Plus, you girls are a little too young; who knows you could even..." Yamato started. 

"Abortion." Mimi suddenly said. 

"What?" Sora asked. 

"I don't care what you all say, I'm not ready to be a parent. I'm going to talk to Jyou later and tell him I would like to have abortion. Sora, come with me if you want. But for now, let's finish eating." 

The four returned back to the beach, not saying a word for the rest of the afternoon. 

*** 

Later that night, Sora, Mimi, Taicihi, and Yamato went to Jyou. 

"Don't scare me like this...what do you want?" he asked. 

"Look, we need to tell you something, but please don't tell anyone." Sora said. 

"Is it that you're pregnant? 'Cause if it is, Koushiro and I already know. If you're wondering why, I'll simply say it's obvious." 

"Oookay....saves us the trouble of telling you. Anyway...I want abortion," Mimi said. 

"Wha...but I don't know anything about it!" 

"Look in one of those book things or whatever, you have to figure it out! And either way, you'll be delivering my baby," Sora told him. 

"WHAT!?" Jyou blushed. "Why not Taichi? He's your boyfriend!" 

"Jyou, there's no way I'd trust Taichi enough to deliver our baby. Besides, you're the only doctor here!" 

"SORA!!!!!" Taichi yelled. 

"It's the truth, Taichi, I can't trust you. Do you even know how clumsy you are?" 

"Well I'm not THAT kind of doctor!" Jyou burst. 

Koushiro stepped in. "What's all the commotion? Is it about the pregnancy thing?" 

"What about Koushiro? He can do it! Yeah, why not let him do it!" Jyou said pointing to him. 

"Do what?" Koushiro asked. 

"Koushiro isn't a doctor, you are! I'm sure there's something about abortion and delivery in your books! Just figure it out by before 9 months, please!" Mimi pleaded. 

"Sora...don't you want abortion too? You're kind of young..." Koushiro pointed out. 

"I'm putting my baby up for adoption." 

"But who's gonna take care of it for now?" Jyou asked. 

"Me of course!" Sora said. Suddenly, the button on her jeans snapped out of the hole. 

"What the..." Koushiro said, eyes wide. 

"Ok, WHY are mine and Sora's stomachs growing faster than they should be!? It looks like we're four months pregnant, when we're really only a week pregnant!" Mimi said, worried. 

"I don't know..but you better figure this out fast Jyou or else I swear you'll be knocked out for at least several days," Taichi threatened. Jyou cowered into the forest reading. 

Agumon and the others came back, with a lot of mangos. 

"FINALLY!! What took you so long?" Sora asked, eating a mango. 

"Sorry we took so long...we passed by Frigimon and he was being a chatterbox, so we were stuck listening to his boring stories for hours," Biyomon said. 

"Oh, that's terrible! I hope you're alright!" 

"Don't worry...now how about a nice mango feast?" Agumon announced as they all grabbed mangos and ate. 

*** 

The next morning, Sora and Mimi had trouble standing up because their stomachs were so heavy. In fact, it seemed like they were already 6 months pregnant! 

"You think it's the food that they've been eating? After all, this is the digiworld, and we never know how the food can affect our systems," Koushiro said. 

"That's the only logical solution. Nothing else foreign has entered us after all except for food," Jyou agreed. 

"Who cares how this is happening? Jyou has to hurry up and get the abortion thing going, before it's too late," Yamato said. 

"I've looked in all my books, but I've found nothing about abortion or delivering!" 

"Haven't you had experience before? Like watched a movie on it or something!?" Mimi asked. 

"Actually, Jim (is that his name?) and I have watched dad deliver babies..." 

"Well, you better think of something fast cuz I THINK MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Sora screamed. 

"OH MY GOD Jyou, do something NOW damnit!" Taichi said. 

"Uhh, uhh, ok umm I need someone to uhh....someone get a blanket." Jyou told them. 

Yamato ran and got a sheet from his room and gave it to Jyou. 

"Alright; Mimi, you take off Sora's pants and cover her with the sheet. Taichi, Koushiro, Yamato and I will umm look the other way." 

"ME!? Why not Taichi!?" Mimi asked. 

"Fine, Taichi." 

Taichi effortly pulled off Sora's pants, covered her with the sheet, and...bent her knees and spread them apart...gosh this is getting uncomfortable...* * 

"Ok, done. Now what?" Taichi asked. 

"Ummm, let me think....I'm pretty sure my dad told them to push, though I forgot whether or not he pushed their stomachs..." 

"OH MY GOD!!! PEOPLE MY WATER JUST BROKE TOO!!!" Mimi screamed. 

"Aw, SHIT! Ok, Jyou, I'll handle this," Yamato said as he did the same thing Taichi did to Mimi. 

"Taichi, push on her stomach..." _I hope I'm getting this right,_ both Jyou and the author thought. 

"Ok Sora...on the count of three, push, ok?" Taichi told her. Yamato did the same for Mimi. 

"Ok..." On the count of three, Sora tried pushing the baby out as Taichi pushed her stomach. Mimi screamed as her baby just went shooting out of her....uhh,....her. 

"WHOA!" Everybody gasped. 

"Uhh...guess I pushed a little too hard?" Yamato said. Everyone sweatdropped. Mimi, on the other hand, breathed a sigh of relief. 

After like five pushes, Sora's baby slowly came...uhh, coming out of her. Taichi continued pushing as Jyou, who was blushing a bright, bright red, helped get the baby out (while Sora was screaming her ass off). When it was out all the way Jyou cut the embillical cord with *sanitized* scissors. He then did the same for Mimi's baby. 

"Oh, wow..." Sora said, smiling and breathing hard, "I have a baby..." 

"I didn't want a baby...I wanted abortion!!!" Mimi screamed crying. 

"Mimi...this baby is a part of you....AND Yamato, you can't just betray it like that!" Taichi said, holding his new baby girl. 

"Who knows what to do with the girls after they give birth??" Koushiro asked. 

"I don't!" Jyou said. 

"WELL YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE THE GIRLS DYING THERE!!!" Yamato yelled. 

"Don't worry! They'll be fine, just carry them to their beds and give them some rest...Koushiro and I will take the babies. 

"We will?" asked Koushiro. 

Jyou just hissed at him and picked up Mimi's baby. While Yamato was carrying Mimi to her room, she was crying saying that she wanted abortion, not to give birth. Sora had just passed out. 

"I wonder what we should name the baby?" Yamato wondered sitting next to Mimi. 

"The baby won't have a name. He won't even be anyone. I said I wanted abortion, Yamato, there's no way I'm taking care of this baby. 

"Mimi - don't say you want to...but...but Mimi, this is part of you! Anyway, I could always take care of him...." 

"That baby will need breastfeeding since we don't have bottles, and I know you aren't feeding him grass for lunch." Mimi said. 

"Well, Mimi, we can't just KILL him!!!" 

"That's what I'm doing, tonight." 

*** 

"Taichi?" was Sora's first word when she woke up. 

"I'm right here, Sora," Taichi said taking her hands in his. 

"Ok..what's her name gonna be?" 

"I don't know, what do you think of Michiko?" Taichi asked her. 

"Naw, how about Amanda?" 

"Nooo thank you. Hey, we could do a combination of our names, or an anagram!" 

"Yeah...Sota, Taira, Tarasan, Taira! Taira, what do you think? Taira?" Sora was still kind of exhausted... 

"It sounds cool, but...hmm, alright, Taira's good!" 

Taichi helped Sora stand up as together they walked to Koushiro and Jyou. 

Taichi took the baby and Sora sat on a rock next to Koushiro. 

"Her name's Taira," Sora told them. 

"By the way, good job of cleaning her up," Taichi told Koushiro. 

"Oh, thanks," Koushiro blushed. 

"Do you know how to sew?" Sora asked. 

"Yeah, why?" both Koushiro and Jyou asked at the same time. 

"Well, I was thinking you could make little clothes for Taira! I don't want her to freeze to death!" 

"Sure, I'd love to, but we don't have any cloth!" Koushiro said. 

"Don't worry, I STILL have some spare sheets we could use!" Jyou told him. 

"Alright!" Taichi smiled. He gave Sora the baby and let her feed her and get to know her. 

*** 

Later that night, Mimi walked out of bed with her baby. Yamato followed her, waking up the others. Takeru noticed that Mimi was crying, so he asked Yamato why, but he just hushed Takeru. Tears started rolling down Yamato's cheeks as Mimi set her baby on a rock and drew a knife out of her pocket. Koushiro, Sora, Jyou, Taichi, and Hikari gasped, and finally knew what was going on. Takeru got scared and ran back to his room. 

After a long period of silence, Mimi finally said, "I know you're a part of me. It's foolish for me to want to kill you. After all, I always loved children. But I'm not ready for my own child, and I don't know whether or not you're a digimon, a human, or a combination of the two." 

Yamato walked up to Mimi and whispered, "Mimi you don't have to do this. You shouldn't. Who cares what the baby is, he's still ours!" 

Mimi whispered back, "You knew I wanted abortion, it's Jyou's fault for not learning how." 

"What about me, Mimi!? I don't want my child to die!" Yamato hissed. 

"Hey. I gave birth to this thing, I went through all the pain, I'll have to take care of him. I'm making the decision, Yamato, and my decision is to kill this baby." 

Sora, Taichi, and the others overheard their conversation and started crying, for Yamato AND Mimi. 

Mimi lifted the knife, and plunged it straight into the baby's heart. Yamato fell on the ground crying loudly. The rest silently cried in eachother as Mimi left the knife in and ran away, crying silently. 

*** 

Wow...ok that was sad. And about the giving birth thing...I have no idea how doctors deliver babies, so if it's screwed up (which it probably is) then it's because I don't know what happens, I was just making it up. 

I'm expecting lots of reviews! :) And I know I'll get flames but oh well.


End file.
